My Little Pony: Dead pony rising
by JumpinBeans
Summary: Fluttershy is in the meadow playing with her butterfly friends when Zecora tells her that the dead are rising. It's up to her, Spike, Pinkie Pie, and a strange new pony to save the day!
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy sat in the grass playing with her butterfly friends. "Hello Mr. Sparkle, umm, you look very nice today." The butterfly smiled and Fluttershy watched as it flew up into the sky. "Well, my friends. I guess I'll see you tommorow. It's kind of getting late." The sun was barely just touching down over the mountain top and that meant that night was near. Fluttershy trotted home at a steady pace. As she was walking she heard someone psst to her in the bushes. When she got closer she found it was Zecora the zebra "witch" who lived in the Everfree forest. "Fluttershy, you must run fast, the spirits of the dead are rising at last. Celestia herself can't stop the dead, and the Royal Knights themselves have fled."  
>"The d-d-dead are r-r-rising?" She stuttered.<br>"YES, make haste! To Ponyville you must go! Grab all of your friends, the all must know!"  
>"What are y-y-you going to d-d-do Zecora?"<br>"Hide in my home is what I shall do, and maybe I can make a life-saving brew. Be safe young pony, I wish you the best of luck."

Zecora disappeared into the Everfree forest. Fluttershy galloped as quickly as she could, using her wings to speed herself along. She knocked first on Twilight's door. "Twilight," she said, "Open up!" Spike opened the door, "What is it Fluttershy? What's the matter?"  
>"Oh spike," Fluttershy said, "Zecora told me that the spirits of the dead ponies are going to rise! I need to talk to Twilight!"<br>"Uh-oh..."  
>"Why uh-oh?"<br>"Twilight left with Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. She left me and-"

Pinkie Pie burst through the door, "Hiya Fluttershy. What's shaking?"  
>"Where did they go?"<br>Pinkie Pie rubbed her head with her hoof, "They said something about a beach vacation, but I knew that you didn't like sand, and I don't like sand, because sand always gets in my ears and in my nose, and in my hooves ,and in my-"  
>"Pinky, there's no time! We have to warn everypony in Ponyville!"<br>"About what?"  
>"About the spirits of the dead rising!"<p>

"Oh," Pinkie Pie said, then she pointed, "Like that one behind you?" Fluttershy slowly turned around. "G-g-grandpa...R-r-ranger?" Staring her in the face was a decomposed yellow pony, it's skin hanging off in shreds. The wings on it's sides were badly decomposed and it dragged one of it's back legs slowly. It moaned, and stuttered towards them. "Uh-oh," Spike said, "everypony get inside!" They quickly ran inside of Twilight's tree house and shut the door. "Fluttershy," Pinkie asked her, "Did you know that smelly dead pony?"  
>"Yes, his name was Ranger. He was one of the best sheriffs in all of Ponyville, and he died 4 years ago...Zecora told me the truth, the dead ponies are rising!"<br>"What are we going to do Fluttershy?"  
>"I d-d-don't know..."<p>

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Spike yelled triumphantly, jumping on top of a stool that lay on the ground, "We're going to save everyone in Ponyville! We'll fight off those monsters, and send them back into their graves."

"Well," Pinky said, "I don't know how we'd do it, but I'm absopositively certain that there's a way! What do you think Fluttershy?"  
>"Um, well, I'm *gulp* scared."<br>"We all are Fluttershy, but just think. We can be the heroes of Ponyville."

**(This is the moment where Pinky breaks into a fabulous song)**

_The dead of Pony ville are starting to rise,_  
><em>and soon they'll be in for a big surprise.<em>  
><em>We'll come up with a plan that'll knock them off their feet,<em>  
><em>saving Ponyville itself will be such a treat.<em>  
><em>So Fluttershy grab that axe by the door,<em>  
><em>It's not just for cutting wood anymore.<em>  
><em>Spike take this sword I've just randomly got,<em>  
><em>We'll save Ponyville, oh we've got a shot!<em>

*at this moment the door swings open and the ponies start chopping away at the zombie's while they enter.*

_It's zombie killing time, we'll save the day_  
><em>It's zombie killing time, they end up flayed<em>  
><em>It's zombie killing time, don't you stray<em>  
><em>One it's done we'll eat some hay!<em>

"We reached Town Hall, but there are so many of them!" Spike said, cutting away at a purple unicorn trying to bite his neck. "We'll be surrounded soon!" Suddenly a whistle sounded off,showing a gray pony with short black hair. He wore a blue shirt, and his cutie mark was something they had never seen before. It was a chainsaw. The pony raised a double barreled shotgun, "Hail to the King baby." He blew his way through the crowd to rescue the stranded ponies, as they chopped away at the dead Fluttershy asked the pony, "W-w-ho are you?"  
>"Name is Ash toots, what's yours?"<br>"Fluttershy..."  
>"Cute name, I like it. Listen baby doll, I now how to stop this whole thing. All you guys gotta do is follow me."<br>"To where?"  
>"The Deadite cave."<br>"Where is that?"  
>"It's basically a well that's a little ways out of town. Inside is a magic book called the Ponynomicon."<br>"The Ponynomicon?"  
>"Dangerous book, basically it's bringing all the hoofheads to unlife."<br>"Well.."

"We'll do it," Spike said, "Let's go!"

**(So ends the 1st part of this adventure, stay tuned to find out if Fluttershy, Ash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike can stop the onslaught of undead ponies and save Ponyville!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(When we last had left the ponies, they had been killing undead ponies, and in the middle of the battle a strange pony with a chainsaw cutie mark had interrupted them and asked them for help. So we now continue on, into My Little Pony: Dead Pony Rising)**

"We'll do it," Spike said, "Let's go!" He swung the sword and chopped another pony's head off. After about 10 minutes, dead pony bodies lay all around them, but more started to crawl out off alleys an down the road. Ash motioned for them to follow, and the ponies, as well as Spike, started galloping after him. They had to stop at Pinky's house, and found her parents had barricaded the door shut. "Pinky, is that you?" They called from inside the bakery, "Yes," Pinky said, "Absodefinitlutely me!"  
>"Oh Pinky," her father said, "We thought you were dead!"<br>"Nope, Still here. We're going to stop these Un-Ponies dad! Don't worry!"  
>"Be safe, most of the ponies have barricaded themselves in their houses some of them are in here with us. Be careful, and I love you."<br>"Dad, don't worry, and I love you to."

The ponies continued until they heard a scream, "Help me! Help MEEEE!" They turned the corner of another street to see none other than Derpy Hooves being set upon by 4 winged pony zombies. Derpy kept trying to out maneuver them in the air, but her speed and grace couldn't top their numbers. Fluttershy suddenly had a strange look in her eye, Spike noticed, she took the axe she held in her hand and flew screaming at the undead pegasi. She chopped the head off of one, and clipped the wing of another. Derpy kicked and sent another one spiraling to the ground, and Ash took care of the last one flying by placing a perfectly aimed shot between the eyes, and with a shotgun that's quite impressive. Derpy landed safely and sighed, "Thanks Fluttershy. I thought I was a goner, but you saved me." Fluttershy was once again her normal shy self, "It was nothing really Derpy, anypony in my situation would have done the same thing."  
>"Still, thanks. Why are you out?"<br>"We're going to stop these things, destroy the Ponynomicon, and save Ponyville."  
>"Mind if I join you? I really don't want to be out here all alone."<p>

"Sure," Pinkie said, "The more the merrier!" Ash looked around, he saw something behind one of the fruit stands. It was a rusty old chainsaw, and he handed it to Derpy. Derpy revved the chainsaw and said with a smile, "I'm ready."

The ponies got to the well and found the grating ripped open, a nasty smell was wafting up into their nostrils. "Ewwww," Pinkie said, "It smells like-"  
>"The dead," Ash said, "It smells like the dead."<br>"Um," Fluttershy said backing away from the well, "It's d-d-dark in their, I'd rather not go."  
>"Oh come on Fluttershy," Spike said resting his claw on her shoulder, "It'll be alright, I promise!"<br>"B-b-but, it's dark!"  
>"Here," Spike said grabbing a large stick resting on the ground. He drew a deep breath and lit the tip of it on fire, "Will this help?"<br>"Yes. Thank you Spike."  
>"No prob Fluttershy, now let's get down there!"<p>

Pinkie suddenly got a huge grin on her face, "Last one in's a rotten brain!" Then she jumped, doing a cannonball, right into the hole. "Chick's crazy," Ash said, "That's the only flavor I like." Then Ash jumped in after her and Spike followed. Both Derpy and Fluttershy flapped their wings and slowly lowered themselves down. They found the others sitting in the murky water waiting for them. "Alright the Ponynomicon is definitely this way. I can smell it." The others exchanged glances and knew they all thought the same thing, this guy was a nut job, but he was their only hope of saving Ponyville. "Lead the way, I'll follow right behind," Spike said carrying the torch.

The ponies walked along the cobblestone tunnels of the well. They were much older than one would thing for a well, and it seemed as though they had been a long long time ago, not recently. The cobblestone around the well had been smooth and white, this cobblestone was gray and scratched. It was also slightly red tinged, although Fluttershy was the only one to notice. She just dismissed it as glare from the torch, nothing else. They continued for a long time before reaching a giant cavern, and right there on a pedestal was the Ponynomicon. The cover was made of pony skin, and the ink written in the blood of unicorns. Fluttershy froze staring at it, it was utterly horrifying. Ash was the only one not frozen by fear, and he approached the Ponynomicon with ease. He grabbed it, "See, that was easy as pie. Just a quick snatch and gr-"

He was cut off by a terrifying roar. The cavern shook, and another roar came from a cave across from them. The roaring continued, and stomping. It continued until the ponies could see what had made it. A giant dragon, a giant black dragon, a giant undead black dragon. It's scales shone in the torchlight, and it shot bright red fire out of its mouth. The ponies jumped out of their way to avoid it. "RUUUUN" Ash yelled, bolting for the entrance. The undead dragon snapped it's giant tail and blocked off the entrance. It roared again, and blood spluttered from it's mouth. The blood landed near them and burned into the ground. "Oh great," Spike said, "An undead dragon the breathes fire and has acid blood."

Derpy was the first to take action, "I don't care! I"M STILL GOING TO KILL IT!" She revved the chainsaw and stuck it in an exposed part of the dragon's armor. Revving it she dug into it's flesh, but it felt nothing. The dragon simply continued it's advance on the others. "Stop!" Fluttershy yelled, "You big meany! What gives you the right to stop us from leaving! We're trying to put the dead to rest, wouldn't you like to go to sleep? Wouldn't you like not to be a big stinky meany?" The dragon stopped, something in it's head did indeed click. He nodded and slowly moved his tail, "Thank you. I hope you find peace." The ponies then made their way out of the cave with the Ponynomicon, and Fluttershy and Derpy helped get everyone out of the well. When the reached the top, Zecora greeted them, "Now the words of magic you must say, to get rid of the undead and save the day. Cloptu Marata Cliptu, are the words the book must hear, you must speak them loudly and have no fear."  
>"Don't worry, I can handle this," said Ash.<br>"No," said Zecora, "You are not the one for this, give the book to Fluttershy the words she will not miss."  
>"Fine," Ash grumbled, "Here." He handed the book to Fluttershy. She gulped down her fear and said, "Cloptu." Lightning shook the earth, skeletal ponies started crawling out of cracks in the ground. The other ponies had to fight them off, and Fluttershy uttered the next word, "Marata." More lightning shook the ground, and the ghosts of the undead poured out, surrounding her completely. Still through the skeletal ponies, and ghosts, and all of the undead Fluttershy gathered the courage to scream the last word through the land. "CLIPTU!" The ghosts disappeared, and the skeletal ponies turned to ash, and the undead made their way back into their graves. Ponyville was saved, and the citizens held a feast for Fluttershy.<p>

Princess Celestia came as well, with all of her friends. They held her up and congratulated her. "Thank you Fluttershy, for ending this curse and for saving Ponyville!"  
>"It was my pleasure Princess Celestia, I just did what I had to do."<br>"Would you like your reward?" the princess asked her.  
>"Oh no please, no reward for me. I couldn't ask anything of you my princess."<br>"Oh Fluttershy, you don't have a choice." The princess glowed with an eerie light, a light that enveloped all of Ponyville. The next morning, none of them remembered the night before, no one that is except Princess Celestia and the pony named Ash. What happened to the Pony with the chainsaw cutie mark, you ask? He was sent somewhere where he would never again bother the inhabitants of Ponyville, chained deep in the bowels of the Everfree forest.

**(And so ends our tale, Fluttershy will never remember how she saved PonyVille, or the undead creatures of the night. Maybe that reward is a good one, at least she can forget the nightmarish horrors she saw. Sometimes, forgetting is better than remembering.)**


End file.
